Beginnings of Everything
by Trisha Morgan20
Summary: Everyone has secrets to things of their previous lives (Summary sucks but I hope you enjoy the story)
1. Chapter 1

Everything has beginning even secrets, but we're not talking about secrets not right now anyways. Many years after collage and the whole attack on New York both Avengers and Spies decided it was time to relax and not worry about the important things.

Nick Fury the head director of S.H.I.E.L.D loves his job, but not as much as he loved his daughter Alex who was sitting on his couch in his living room watching T.V with Thor, Nick never thought of having one of the Avengers a God no less his future Son-in-law, if that even goes that far. Nick wonder if Barton is having the same thoughts with his own daughter that he just found out he had one or that he knew and just kept it from his file. True be told Clint was actually happy for his daughter Clover and his friend Bruce, yes he's older than her, but Clint trust Bruce with his daughter's life than someone he'll have to meet and threaten if the guy hurt her.

Now for Sam her father is Agent Phil Coulson, like everyone around her they know that he died by the hands of Loki and Fury kept the fact that they brought Phil back to life. Fury knew that if they told her after Tony had told her that Phil died; it would toss Sam in a deeper depression or not speak to them ever again. Doing so she'll leave Steve and never talk to anyone that has ties to S.H.I.E.L.D, but she doesn't know, Steve was cuddled up next to Sam watching their favorite movie called the Back to the Future series. Steve tighten his arm that was around her waist to bring her closer to him as they laugh at the fainting professor.

Sam looks up at him taking her glaze off the T.V, "Something the matter Steve?" Sam said concern in her voice. "No just thought I felt you shiver minute ago." Steve said honestly. Sam smiled and got to her feet to stretch out her sore muscles, Sam was wearing one of Steve's shirts that was a little too big for her it look like she was ready for bed, which wasn't far from the truth there. Sam walked to the kitchen to get her a small drink of orange juice before watching another movie with Steve, "So what movie do you wish to watch next?" Steve asked from the living room. "How about 'The Heat' staring Sandra Bullock." "Sure we can watch that." Steve said as he put the movie on and went back to the couch to sit dragging Sam down next to him.

As Steve and Sam watch their movie, Clover and Bruce were totally doing something completely different, they were playing a guess game of sorts and Bruce was losing. "Okay how did you get so good at this game?" Bruce asked curious, "Played it all the time with my two best friends!" Clover said with a grin as she plopped on the couch by her beloved boyfriend. "Do I get to meet them?" Bruce asked looking at Clover with a grin. "Maybe, But I don't know what their up too haven't spoken to them in years." Clover said with a yawn, Bruce chuckled as he stood up and picking up Clover in his arms. "Hey what are you doing?" "Your sleepy and plus it's getting late we need our sleep." Bruce said with his very own yawn.

Now Alex and Thor they both were asleep soundly on the couch after watching a lot of T.V expecting Alex favorite show called 'Supernatural', which she has every Season she can get her little paws on. Nick who was still up had to kick Thor's foot to wake him. "Hmm?" Thor said waking up from where he crashed. "Take Alex to bed I'll shut down everything in here." "Yes I believe your right in that department." Nick fought the urge to whack the god over the head, so instead he turn to the mess they left in the living and started to clean up the mess.

The next morning Alex awoke refresh and ready to start her day with her boyfriend Thor who was no where to be found at the moment. So Alex crawled out of bed to the kitchen to find him going through cabinets looking for something, "What are you looking for?" Alex asked as she stood by the entrance way. "Try to find Pop of tarts." Thor said stopping his search for pop tarts, "How about we go out and get some pop tarts." Alex said walking away to get dressed in something else.

At Steve's Apartment Sam was already up before her boyfriend sitting at the kitchen table holding a picture frame of her father Phil, She was sitting there crying of her loss, yes it's been two years since then, but she couldn't help it. Steve who had woken up due to the sobbing grabbed the other chair in the apartment and pulled her to him and hold her till her sobs quiet down. Sam sobs went to sniffles as she moved to look up at Steve, "I'm so sorry for waking you." "Don't be Sam you needed the comfort." Steve said wiping the tears away.

Clover on the other hand was still asleep, but her boyfriend was up cooking breakfast from them both, he was just hoping maybe she'll wake up with the smell of food. Bruce can be a genius about things and cooking breakfast did the trick to getting Clover out of bed to what was cooking. "What you cooking Bruce?" "Breakfast, I'm an okay cook when it comes to breakfast that is." Bruce said with a smile when Clover kissed him on the cheek. "So what do you want to do today?" Clover asked as she sat down at the table with a cup of Coffee.

"Today I have to work in the lab with Tony on something that needs to get done, but I'll make to spend lunch with you." Bruce said setting Clover's plate in front of her. "Just don't work to much okay, but I do have to go check in with Jennifer with something, But I will meet up with you on our lunch date." Clover said with a smile.

Sam and Steve were out doing their morning run, Sam could never keep the same pace with Steve, but she always a couple of feet behind. Today Sam notice that Steve had pick up his pace and was a little farther from her than normal was his dreams affecting his vision or was he just wanting to step it up some. When it got to the half way point Sam had lost sight of Steve, but it didn't bugged her much just that she had to catch her breathe. Sam found a bench to go sit on to get her breathes back, as she sat she notice a water bottle being offer to her by Steve. "My apology for taking off so quickly like that." "No need to apologize for it just can't keep up." Sam said taking a big drink out of her water bottle.

"On my way back here I had run into Thor and Miss Alex apparently his Lady Alex." Steve said sitting next to her and gently grabbing her hand in his. Sam smiled to herself at the thought that Alex one of her closes friends lived in Virginia, probably because of who her father is and to be close by if need be. Sam was pulled out of her thinking when she saw Steve stand up quickly looking around, "What's wrong Steve?" "Something doesn't feel right." Was all that Sam was going to get out of him? Steve gently grabbed Sam's hand and they walked from that location back to their apartment.

Alex couldn't believe it she got to meet Captain America; apparently he was out on a run from the looks when she met him. It sure made Thor's day to meet a friend this morning and of course getting his well-deserved pop tarts that Thor almost destroyed her kitchen looking for them. "This Pop of Tarts is wonderful you should try some Lady Alex my dear!" Thor said loudly for everyone that was close to look at them. Alex just laughs it off nervously as they continued to walk down the street, to go find something to do for the rest of the day.

In New York Clover was already stepped into her shop humming to a song, not paying attention to what was going on inside at the moment, till it was too late the last thing she saw was something hitting her over the head. Bruce was so in his work to even notice that Tony stopped to watch the news that he had Jarvis bring up, Bruce was jerk from his work when the volume was turned up on it. "Hey Tony you think that's a little loud!" Bruce yelled over the volume. "Shhh Something interesting is going down somewhere I think." Tony said not breaking eye contact from the screen.

Clint and Natasha were at the Helicarrier doing their work out and training recruits, when they were dragged out of their work by Nick Fury for something. "Yea Sir what you need from us this time?" "There's been a weird account of activity in Russia that needs to be looked into." Fury said turning to look at them. "Got it!" Clint said leaving the bridge with Natasha to get ready for their mission.

Natasha knew they were not going to Russia, "You do know it was something completely different." Natasha said to him as they walked down the halls of the Carrier. "Yea I know it has something about the South Pole, and it will be cold there." Natasha knew he was right on that, So they were off to their mission.

Steve and Sam got back to their apartment they share together, Sam kicking her shoes off before she stood to look at Steve. "Why we end our run short?" "I felt that something wasn't right like something might happen if we didn't leave." Steve said walking to her and wrapping his sweaty arms around her sweaty body. "I understand Steve I really do, but next time a warning would be a little nice." Sam said resting her head on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

While Steve was home trying to figure it out, Clover was just waking up from being hit earlier. "Thank god your okay and awake!" Jennifer said helping her friend to sit up. "Ow those fucking assholes are going to get it if they think I'm going to get hit over head like any other person!" Clover said as she rubbed her sore spot on her head. "No look there are five of them with guns mind you, and I don't want to see you get anymore hurt than what they already did." Jennifer said with a small frown. Clover looked at her for a minute and notice that her frown didn't match her eyes.

Clover moved from Jennifer with anger eyes, "You planned this didn't you?" Clover said voice in dread. "Yes I did." Jennifer said standing to her feet. "For I hate being in your shadow of our shared company!" Clover was confused they never shared it; it was Clover's the whole time. "Wait up you flea bitten liar!" Clover shouted as she stood to her shaking legs. "This company isn't a shared business and you know that! Plus you and your nasty dogs are in no demanding position!" "How so Clover Six to zero." Jennifer said with a grin. "Because I know the most richest man alive and I basically live at his tower no less." Clover said smiling at her ex-employer. "Plus I also know the Hulk personally."

Geraldine rolled her eyes, but she was grateful that the blonde known as Clover didn't realize that Jennifer was actually Geraldine herself. "You know Clover I wasn't sure I was going to get the job in the first place, when we first met for you were cautious about my background." "..." "An plus even that Handsome gentleman that was with you was checking me out, isn't he a little too old to be hanging around you?" Geraldine said looking at Clover. "Why should I tell you who he was!" Clover said making sure whatever plan she was going to make she had a plan B.

Alex and Thor were at the mall shopping, but it was making Alex a little annoyed of all the screaming girls that were near by and it was almost to her boiling point of losing her control. Thor notice that Alex was about to give up on her anger, "Lady Alex do not envy the fans they do not understand nor do I understand the reason of the screaming." "What you think ..." Alex dropped all her anger and burst into a laughter fit for what Thor had just said. "Thor sweetie their screaming for they are fangirl-ing over you!"

Thor thought it over and smile at the thought, "So if I screamed at you would it make you happy?" Thor said looking down at Alex with a goof like smile. "Umm no you don't have to scream at me for I already know you'll my biggest fan." Alex said with a smile. Thor smiled got even bigger as he kissed her on her temple and they continued on walking through the mall looking at things at the different stores there.

Sam sigh in content, but that ended when she felt Steve tickling her and making her burst in laughter and wiggling out of his grasp and making a run for it. She didn't get far before Steve had her both falling to the floor Steve tickling Sam and her trying to wiggle free while laughing. "Okay... Steve... Uncle I give!" Sam said through her laughter. Steve stopped his attack and looked at her with a smile before he kissed her on her forehead than her noses all the way to her lips. Sam was shocked this was their first kiss since being together, but she smiled as she kissed him back gently putting one of her hands in his hair, the other on his shoulder.

Sam gently pulled him closer to her deepen the kiss, his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her body closer to his. Sam felt his cheeks heat up as they part for air. They were quiet for a while, but Steve broke the silence. "I'm Sor..." "Don't apologize I loved it!" Sam said guiding his head to look at him. "It was perfect!" Steve smiled and kissed her once again, the two of them laughed when there small little German Shepard puppy was licking them non stop. "I guess our fun was cut short Steve." Sam said with a small smile. "Yea I guess so." Steve said getting to his feet and helping Sam to hers. "Go take a shower I'll feed little Spy." Sam said for she knew he had to get to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ and she didn't what him to go in smelling like sweat.

Sam turned from him and picked up Little Spy, taking him to the kitchen to get him fed. Steve smiled as he walked to the bedroom to get his set of clothes for work and off to the bathroom for a shower. Sam was middle of feeding Little Spy when she heard a knock on the door, Sam stop what she was doing and answered it. "Hello?" "Hello is Steve here?" Clint asked Sam as he watched her open the door for him to walk in. "Yea he's in the shower, it'll be a while for him to get done would you like something to drink while you wait?" "Nah I didn't know that Steve was dating the beautiful Samantha Coulson."

"You..." Sam didn't finish that when she heard something spill and scatter to the kitchen floor. "Oh no Little Spy!" Sam said hurry off to the kitchen to find Little Spy eating up what he spilled on the floor. Steve ran out with a towel wrap around his waist to the kitchen to find it was just spilled dog food. Sam turn around to the sound of feet, but turned back to the dog with her face red like a tomato. Than Steve went red when he notice Clint, "Umm I'll be back!" Steve said going back to the bathroom to get dressed.

Clover went back home after dealing with Geraldine, of course Clover freak out when she found out, but that flew out the window a second later. Jerry did com and arrest her and erase the people that witness it, Clover reach to her floor and notice Bruce pacing the floor worried, Clover notice he had cooked lunch, and she shed a tear than more came when Bruce stopped when he notice Clover by the Elevator on their floor. "What happened to you?" "My... business was being robbed and held at gun point!" Clover said finally breaking her tough exterior that she had from leaving the scene.

Bruce hugged her to him tightly and she just let out what she was feeling, "Why would they want to do that to me?" "I don't know sweetie, but I'm glad that your okay and not hurt!" Bruce said pulling away and holding her face in his hands gently. Bruce notice some bruises here and there, "Did you fight them?" Bruce asked with a concern look. "Yes." was all that Clover said; Bruce sighed he knew she was Clint's daughter, but he wasn't ready to see her act like her father. Bruce guide her to the kitchen so he can get her some ice to put on the bruise lip, Bruce wanted to hunt down the person countable for the bruise on his girlfriends face.

Clover touched his arm to tell him she was right here and that it's all that matter right now. Bruce sighed again as he turn around and claimed Clover's lips with his gently and passionate. Clover hands went to his hair after she had took his glasses off, Bruce pulled her to him arms around her waist hands on her back soothing her nervousness. Bruce was the first to pull away to get air but also to calm himself before it got out of control, "Sorry I shouldn't had done that?" "Why? Look I know that when your heart rate goes up you, well the other guy shows, but I love the both of you guys the same." Clover said with a kind smile through her swollen lip.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor and Alex got back to their apartment with whatever they had bought at the mall, but Thor notice that someone was in their apartment. "I will not tolerate an invader to our humble home we call sanctuary, I advice you show yourself now!" Thor doom dangerously to whoever it was that was there. "Sorry Thor didn't mean to cause harm, no one was home, so I let myself in." Natasha said coming out of the shadow to look at them.

"What brings you here Lady Natasha?" Thor asked as he relax some, "Fury what's you to come help out Clint and I on something at the South Pole." Alex perked at that and had to ask her own question. "What's happening in the South Pole?" "I'm sorry Alex, but I can't tell you that." Alex left it at that and walked to the kitchen with Thor and hers shopping bags to unpack them to look at them. "Give me a moment to bid farewell to My Lady Alex." Thor said walking to the kitchen.

"Lady Alex I am needed elsewhere, but I give you my word I'll return to you safe and sound." Thor said pulling Alex to him gently cupping her cheek with his hand before kissing her on the lips good-bye. "Please do not worry while I'm away." "I won't just please keep your word." Alex said kissing him back on the lips before he walked out the door with Natasha.

Sam had the dog food pick up when Steve return fully dressed this time. "Sorry you had to see that Agent Barton." Steve said almost tripping over his words. "Hey it's not everyday you see a super soldier run out in only a bath towel!" Clint said smirking but looked away and remain silent when he got a glare from both Sam and Steve. "Looks like I'm needed Sam, look after Little Spy for me while I'm gone and I'll be home in no time." Steve said pecking her cheek and walking with Clint to the door. "Wait!" Sam shouted to catch them before they left, Steve turned around and the next thing he was being pulled down and kissed on the lips by Sam. "Make a lady a promise and DO come back." Sam said letting him go to his full height. "I promise." Steve said before giving her a light kiss before he was gone with Clint.

Clint and Steve caught up with Thor and Natasha at the meeting place, "Ready Cap?" Natasha asked with a confused eyebrow, when she saw Steve toss a look at Clint to keep his mouth shut. "Yea we're ready Tasha." Clint said walking by them to fly the bird. "Thor it's good to see you again." Steve said with a nod to his direction. They were off to the South Pole, "So why are we going to the South Pole?" Steve asked in general. "Fury thought it was in Russia, but we figure it was not in Russia, but in the South Pole," Clint said "Also in the debrief folder that's in Tasha hands will fill you in more of the details."

"But I still don't understand why Fury thought it be an okay to bring Thor? No offense Thor it's just odd is all." Steve said looking over the folder when Natasha handed it to him. "We're just as confused as you are, but I'm sure Fury had his reason for it!" Clint said from the Cockpit. "Do not worry friends you have not Offended me!" Thor said with a warm smile.

They were off to the South Pole, Clover who was sitting on the counter still from kissing Bruce a moment earlier. Bruce smiled at her, he was not expecting her to say that. "What did I say something that appealed to your liking." Clover said through her swollen lip. "Maybe," Bruce sighed "What will I ever do without you in my life." "Probably just the normal things you do before helping the Avengers." Clover said hopping off the counter top. "So Bruce you know we had this conversation before, but how would yo feel about adding a puppy to our little group?" Clover said hugging him to her with her puppy eyes.

Bruce sighed yet again, "Okay we can have a puppy to our little family of ours." "Family?" "Yea your my family Clover and the only one I have that see's me and the other guy like a simple human being." "Awww!" Clover said hugging Bruce tighter to her and him the same to Clover. Sam and Alex where both missing their boyfriends, even if they were gone only an hour from whence they had left. So the two of them went to the closes coffee shop near their apartments to get out for a while, they both were not expecting to meet back up with one another over the five years they've been apart after leaving collage.

"Oh my god Sammie!?" Alex squealed as she walked into the store. "Alex?" Sam said tears almost spilling from her eyes. The both of them hugged each other almost crying to each other's shoulders. 'So how have you been Sam?" Alex asked as they sat down at a table waiting for an waiter to pick up their order. "I've been okay, just been working and other things, You?" "I have a shitty job, but a wonderful boyfriend to make me happy, but right now he's off doing something with a friend of his."

Sam look to the table with sad eyes, Alex saw Sam's eyes downcast to the table. "What's wrong Sammie?" "It's just one of my bad days with my depression is all." "What's got you all depress?" Alex asked concern for her best friend. "Not him being here to be proud of me of my success in life." "Who?" "My father, have you read or heard of what happen in New York two years ago?" "Yea my boyfriend of there trying to stop it." "My father was killed by the man who brought the war upon New York." Sam said taking the cup from the waiter. Alex grabbed hers and was beyond shocked to what Sam said she was sadden by the news. "I'm sorry for your loss." "It's okay Alex it's not like I have my bad days every day."

"So have you talked to Jerry over the years?" Alex asked taking a sip of her coffee. "No not yet, but I'm thinking of quitting W.O.O.H.P and settling down." Sam said taking her sip from her coffee. "I was thinking the same thing!" "I wonder if Clover is thinking the same like us?" Sam said looking at Alex with a stare of curiousness. Alex was silent at that she didn't know what to say to that, but she did answer Sam on something else. "So I know this question might be up Clover's area of expertise, but anyone special in your life?" "... yea sorry I forgot to mention that part of my life was with a wonderful man that I'm missing right now." Sam said sipping on her coffee with a far long glaze.

"Don't worry I'm sure your man is okay and doing o... Who is your boyfriend?" Alex asked confused to Sam's look. Sam smiled at her friend, but before she could answer some guy for some odd reason crashed into their table making the both of them stand to their feet. "What is the meaning of this?" Sam asked looking at the guy on the ground, before Alex helped him up. "Sorry Ma'am just lost my footing on my skateboard." The guy politely said to them both. "Who are you?" Alex asked with the tilt of her head. "Grant Ward Ma'am." "Please just Alex." Sam saw the eyes of recognition go on the gentlemen face. "I'm Samantha Coulson nice to meet you." Sam said testing the waters, the people behind Wards ear piece knew it too by the way her voice sounded.

Ward was sweating in his clothes, but wasn't going to show the ladies in front of him that they were making him uncomfortable, but for Sam it was easy for her to notice that he was uncomfortable. "You know who we are don't you?" Sam asked look at him with a raised eyebrow. Ward knew that he was busted, but he wasn't here for them it was the guy across the street he was suppose to be watching, he notice his guy was still there of course. Sam knew he was ignoring them so she took Alex's hand and guided her elsewhere to be left alone.

Ward watched them leave before he spoke into his earpiece, "Coulson I didn't think I would be bumping into your daughter so early." "It's fine our target still across the street?" "Yes sir hasn't moved." "Good keep an eye on him while I tend to..." Coulson was about to finish when May interrupts him. "Sir you can't." Phil look to the floor for a brief second before he looked up. "You're right I can't." Jerry who was across the street that the table that Ward was watching got to his feet and walked across the street to stop two people.

"May I walk with you?" Jerry asked them. "AHHH! What Jerry don't scare us like that!" Sam shouted at him as she punch his arm for his rudeness. "Ow! Okay I deserve that, but I came over cause I need your help on something." Sam looked over at Alex than back to Jerry then over to the guy that land on their table and notice him watching them very closely. Sam narrowed her eyes at the man, before her attention went back to Jerry. "Your being Watch is what you need help with?" "Yea pretty much so, and I want you two to figure out so is behind it."

"You up for one more mission Alex before we hand in?" Sam looked over at Alex with a smile. "Sure am!" Alex said all excited that she at least get to do something fun than something boring. "Your gadgets will be waiting for you in the jet that'll take you anywhere you to go." Jerry said handing Sam the keys to the jet before he walked off back to his table across the street. Sam and Alex were off to do their last mission for W.O.O.H.P.


End file.
